Heartbeat
by cooliochick5
Summary: Just some plot less GamTav ficlets. rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

You are now Gamzee Makara and you have never been so happy.

Three months does not seem like a long time for a relationship, but three years to you was like forever. It was strange that Tavros, that shy and timid troll, would ever ask to be in a quadrant with you, a red one none the less, but anyway, you still happily agreed to be his matesprite. That had been three months ago, every moment since then, you've decided, have been the best moments of your life. Today is one of your favorite moments though.

You lost track of time hours ago, but you're pretty sure it's at least three in the morning. You are curled up next to Tavros while he reads Pupa Pan out loud to you. His voice his quiet, yet calming at he recites each line from heart.

Eventually, you no longer care about the story and decided to take in details about your matesprite. Jegus, he was perfect. He had the softest hair, and the most beautiful eyes. You remind him of that everyday, but he blushes and brushes the comments off. So frickin' cute. His stutter was some times the most sexiest thing about him, even though he hated it. He was insecure about being in a wheelchair, though you never mind. It just gave you an excuse to sit in your boyfriend's lap. He loved to read and you enjoyed when eh read out loud to you.

But, there was one thing you loved about the troll that you would never be able to explain. Completely tuning out the story, you skim your fingers across your matesprite's chest until you find it. You feel the soft pulse against your fingertips, calming you instantly. You shift a little and rest your head against his chest, enjoying the soft thump that now fills your head like music.

You love him when he's like this, content and happy. He continues reading, adding slight vibrations into the mix.

You nuzzle lightly at his chest until he stops reading.

"Um, Gamzee, what are you, uh, doing?"

You don't notice until the thumping gets a little faster.

"Huh, wuh?" You look up, half asleep.

"You, uh, spaced out, I, um, think." He smiles a bit at you and you smiled back.

"Just up and cuddlin'." You nuzzle his chest again, hearing his heart rate go back to normal.

"Oh,uh, okay." He grins softly and goes back to reading.

You'll never tell him, but you love using him as your pillow.

A/n: Plotless, but yeah, there ya go

disclaimers: I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

You knew today was going to be a bad day, the second you woke up, you could feel it. Those voices in your heads kept howling the sad truth to you; you were mental and sooner or later, you'd lose yourself. You tried your damndest to block the voices out for yet another day, but, like always, it began giving you a head ache. So here you were, laying on that uncomfortable rock the humans called a bed. You shut your eyes tight when a softer, much more relaxing voice broke through your insane thoughts.

"I am not a child now ...I can take care of myself ... I mustn't let them down now ...Mustn't let them see me cry..."

Gamzee's ear perked up at the soft sound,

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm too tired to listen. I'm too old to believe, All these childish is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust..."

Tav..?

"I try, But it's so hard to believe. I try, But I can't see what you see. I try, I try, I try..."

"My whole world is changing. I don't know where to turn. I can't leave you waiting, But I can't stay and watch this city burn Watch it burn, 'Cause I try, But it's so hard to believe. I try, But I can't see where you see. I try, I try."

Tavros wheeled past their room with a basket of laundry on his lap, blissfully unaware of the troll watching him.

"Tav?" Gamzee called out to him.

"Oh! Um, hi, uh, Gamzee." The troll smiled at the boy, setting the basket done, "Are you, uh, okay? You've, uh, been in bed all day." Tavros threw his arms up dramatically.

"Yeah, motherfucker, I'm fine." Gamzee smiled back. Tavros frowned and wheeled over to his matesprite.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just one of those motherfucking migraines." Gamzee replied. Tavros motioned for Gamzee to come sit in front of him. The troll complied and rested his head against his love's knee. Tavros ran his fingers through Gamzee's matted hair and resumed his singing.

"I try and try to understand The distance in between. The love I feel and the things I fear And every single dream. I can finally see it. Now I have to believe. All those precious stories, All the world is made of... Faith, and trust... and pixie dustSo, I'll try Because I finally believe. I'll try, cuz I can see what you see. I'll try, I'll try I'll try...To fly"

And just like that, the voices left Gamzee's head, a wave of sleep washing over him. For once in his life, Gamzee dreamed of something happy. Maybe he wasn't so insane.

Song used: I'll Try by Jesse mcCartney

Disclaimers: I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, I just took my English final and currently have a headache that could take down a horse. Violently. So, I decided to type a bit (I should be studying, but I still got another 38 minutes in class) SOOOOOOOO, Enjoy this update :D)**_

There were some days, you didn't think he was all in this world. His lack of judgment or rational thought it was scared you. You watch as he makes the same mistakes again and there was nothing more you could do about it.

Your misted over eyes get the better of you, you stop watching to clear your vision. When you look up, he's gone again.

Where did he go?

He kept leaving you so suddenly. You'd try to go with him, but there was no way of doing so.

He was somewhere high than you, sitting atop a little thrown he had made for himself up there.

You were interested to know what that kind of high felt like. The kind that you bring on to yourself and end of feeling lighter than air.

The kind your slime would never bring you to.

So here you are again, watching your little copper blood fly off the his little thrown.

No, not thrown. Wrong word.

Wheel chair? Yes! That's it! Flying isn't the right word either...what was the opposite again.

Falling. There, we go.

Why was he falling again? Oh, right, Vriska had pushed him again.

This constant mistake of going to play with her is why he left so suddenly.

You watch with misted eyes as your Tavros leaves you yet again. And now you close your tired eyes and breathe a sigh.

You'll be with him again sooner or later.

You always are.

_**A/N: Virtual cookies for whoever found the two song references I made. These first 3 chapters were filler, the next few chapters are gonna be way longer. Thanks for reading :D**_


End file.
